buttowskifandomcom-20200213-history
Kick Buttowski
:"Ah, biscuits" Kick's catchphrase Clarence "Kick" Francis Buttowski"Trike X-5", being called Dillweed by Brad and Brianna"Not Without My Cereal". is a 12-year-old an amateur, thrill-seeking often reckless daredevil. His dreams is to be the world's biggest daredevil. He is a tough, small male child. He also has a obnoxious big brother named Brad Buttowski, a spoiled sister named Brianna Buttowski, and a friend named Gunther Magnuson. He also has a presidential fan named Jackie, who is the new resident of Mellowbrook. He first appears in "Dead Man's Drop". Early life Not known is about Kick's early life. Clarence Buttowski was most likely born sometime in 1998 in Mellowbrook. That time Brad was 7 years old. It is possible if the date of Kick's birth is revealed. Kick was 3-years-old when Brianna was born in 2001. It is also unknown if Kick started dreaming to be a daredevil. Relationships Gunther :Main article: Gunther Magnuson Gunther is Kick's best friend. In Dead Man's Drop, Brad calls Kick's stunts "lame", but Gunther said that if his stunts is lame then Kick is lame. Then said "Brad" in a singsong voice. In Stumped, Kick tries to make Gunther drink Cheetah chug to get the key for Billy Stumps. At the end of the episode, Gunther said that Kick is naked. Billy said he just has to get his moment. In If Books Could Kill, Gunther accidentally got Kick's book to the library. In Kicked Out, After performing another dangerous stunt and falls off a cliff with Gunther, Gunther and Kick tries to get their an "awesome" hangout when Brad and his friends takes over it. In Knocked Out, Gunther accidentally knocks him out before launching his career in a talent show. Gunther and his family decides to move back to "Old Country" when not much people eats or buys their own original food at their restaurant, FØÖD in Battle for the 'Snax. Kick and Gunther will miss each other as best friends. In Obsession: For Kick, Gunther is heart-broken when Kick and Jackie spent so much time together. In Snowpolcalypse!, Gunther and Wade helps Kick set out to rescue students stranded on a school bus on a snow day. In Runaway Recital, Kick is playing a piano with a help of Gunther riding the bike outside to make the piano move. In Drop Kick, Kick and Gunther practice with a former champion wrestler so that Kick can beat up Brad after being bullied by him. Gunther can't stand it about practicing running, punched, etc. Then he said "it's too fast, it's tooo faassttt!". Brad Buttowski :Main article: Brad Buttowski Kick has a annoyed, lame, bullied"Drop Kick" big brother named Brad. In Dead Man's Drop, he teased Kick with his stunts and made Kick angry. In There Will Be Nachos, Kick tries to crash into Brad's party to get party nachos. In Kicked Out, Kick gets very extremely mad when Brad and his friends crashed Kick and Gunther's hangout. In Kick the Habit, Brad's lame plan was to stop Kick's stupid stunts for 24 hours or goes to military school if he fails. In Drop Kick, Kick trains with a former champion wrestler after Brad bullies him alot. Appearances .]] Kick often appears in every episode in the series. He is rather short and wears a signature daredevil outfit; a white jumpsuit with red stripes down the sleeves, a white helmet with a red stripe, and yellow boots and gloves. Origin Kick "Clarence" Buttowski was originally named Francis Little. He had blue strips, stars, gloves and shoes instead of white and yellow. He also has a another original friend named Sam, but never seen in the series yet. Gallery 119497_0208_pre.jpg|Kick and Gunther in Snowpolcalypse!. 119497 0079 pre.jpg|Kick and Kendall. Kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-20100119020456988 640w.jpg|Kids laughing at Kick in "Dead Man's Drop". Kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-20100119020505691.jpg|Kick(right) and his family in "Stumped". 119497 0023 pre.jpg Kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-20100119020504113.jpg|Kick in "There Will Be Nachos". Kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-20100119020459504.jpg|Gunther and Kick walking in "Dead Man's Drop". Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Child Category:Careers Category:Protagonists Category:12 year olds